When You're Not You
by Scotty1609
Summary: One-shot drabble. "When you're three people, who are you really?" not super-spiritual, just... just read, please. You'll understand. :


**I'll give you a cookie if you actually understand this when you're done. Seriously. I think only I will understand. Though some of you may. I believe I have overdosed on my happy meds. :) JK! Anyways, this is a drabbly one-shot, inspired by Robin, Richard, and Dick. When you're three people, who are you really?**

**I own nothing.**

**************** When you are three people, who are you really?*************************

* * *

><p>People tell me not to be scared.<p>

I scoff at them.

Me, Robin, the Boy Wonder, scared?

Never, not on your _lifetime_.

Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward, the heir to Wayne Enterprises?

Nooooo way!

Myself, Dick, a scrawny little orphan with a terrifying past, a Juvie record, and the Last of the Flying Graysons?

Nope.

So, what am I afraid of? Am I _ever_ scared?

Robin isn't, Richard isn't, Dick isn't-

But _I _am scared out of my _mind_.

Nobody knows, nobody sees, nobody can tell, nobody _understands_.

It's all a smokescreen.

Robin is a smokescreen for Richard; Richard is a smokescreen for Dick; and Dick is a smokescreen for me.

Me.

The _inner_ me.

The one that can actually feel an emotion and not be scared to share it. The one who can cry when he sees someone die (besides that one fateful day). The one who can talk freely, unabashed, about his opinions without worry of being ridiculed, ostracized, or offending.

Me.

Me, me, me, me, _ME_.

Not Richard, not Robin, not Dick, not Robin, not Richard, not Dick, not Richard, not Robin, not Dick-

Do you _get_ it?

You still don't, do you?

Well, crap, how the heck do I say this?

Alright. Let's take my current situation.

Robin would keep a cool head, call for backup, and say that everything is under control.

Richard would shout for his bodyguards and his 'father' to come and help him.

Dick would do everything in his power to keep him alive.

Me?

I see him there, on the ground, a bullet in his chest, and I fall.

I _fall_.

I collapse onto the ground, skidding my knees on the pavement. His blood rushes around me, and I see crimson everywhere. It's on his suit shirt, on my knees and shoes, on my hands. The rain washes it away, but more and more and more comes out of his body, and I can't do _anything_ about it!

The man looks at me, his face pale and gaunt. He must have been homeless.

"Y-You D-D-Dick Grayson?"

I nod.

He smiles grimly. "B-Be yourself... Be who your p-p-parents grew you to b-b-be..."

Then, with a shock, I realize who it is.

It's Pop Haley.

Then, it's Bruce.

Then, it's Alfred.

Then, it's my dad. John Grayson's face looks at me, and he says, "Your mother and I made you to be Richard, but you are Dick. Now, you are Robin as well. Be you. Be Dick and Richard and Robin."

I'm confused as he fades away.

Was I hallucinating?

Am I _crazy_?

Suddenly, warm arms around around me. "Oh, God, Dick!"

It's Bruce.

He pulls me into the Bentley, and Alfred pulls away. I look up at him, my heart pained.

"Dick, Richard, are you okay?"

Dick. Richard. Robin.

"Who am I?"

"Y-You don't remember?"

He doesn't understand.

We pull into the Cave, and Bruce carries me to my room.

"Am I Dick? Or am I Richard?"

He shoots me a look of worry.

"No- I'm Robin. Right?"

He slowly strokes my cheek. "It's okay, Dick... You're okay."

"So I'm Dick?"

He said nothing.

"Bruce..."

Bruce looks at me as he pulls a towel over my head to dry me off.

"Bruce, he said I was Richard and Dick _and_ Robin."

He looks at me oddly and nods. "Yes, Dick. You are all three."

Now _I _don't understand.

Who am I?

Then, right before I fell asleep, I got it.

I woke up the next morning and stretched, feeling the warm sun on my face. "April showers bring May flowers!"

I run down the stairs to see Bruce already up, Alfred making pancakes.

Bruce looks at me, and his face is suddenly relieved. He runs forward and hugs me. "Oh, gosh, Dick! We thought we had lost you! But, but how-"

I take a step back. "Bruce? Bruce, what's wrong?"

He frowned. "You've been in a coma for three weeks, Richard."

I gasp.

Then, I cry.

_I _cry.

Bruce envelops me in a hug.

"Ssh, Richard... Dickie, Dick calm down... Hush, my little robin."

That's who I am.

I am named Richard Grayson. I go by Dick. My nick-name is Robin.

So I _am_ all three!

We're all the same!

"I'm glad to be awake."

Bruce nods and kisses my head. "I'm glad you're awake, too, Dick."

Alfred calls for breakfast, and I run over. He, too, is shocked to see me awake.

I would later find out that Joker had poisoned my brain.

It's odd.

It takes poison to clean me.

Huh.

I guess I owe Joker a thank you.

NOT!

* * *

><p><strong>Um... yeah. Wierd.<strong>

**Kinda' funny at the end, though, I think...**

**anyways. review?**


End file.
